Here
by Esthellar
Summary: "E ali, naquele lugar que só os dois conheciam, entre o medo e as dúvidas sobre o amanhã, o amor surgiu." Songfic Gruvia; ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: **_"Fairy Tail"_ não me pertence e sim ao tio Hiro Mashima.

**AVISO: **Fanfic inspirada no capítulo **303** do mangá e postada também no Nyah, sob a conta _Esthellar_.

**Música usada: **"Somewhere only we know" - Keane.

* * *

**Aquela colina...**

Gray saiu da guilda e fechou a porta atrás de si. Só agora percebia, já era noite. Ele e os outros haviam passado a tarde inteira discutindo sobre os Grandes Jogos Mágicos, como ficaria cada time, suas estratégias, entre outros pontos. Agora, no local, só restava Makarov e Laxus, que falavam sobre um assunto qualquer.

Sentiu que precisava tomar um pouco de ar, respirar, espairecer. Supôs que seria melhor livrar-se de sua camisa, mas ao tocar o próprio peito, notou que já não mais a vestia._"Que seja"_, pensou. Foi andando pelas ruas da cidade de Crocus e percebeu que, à noite, ela se via muito mais bonita, com suas ruas enfeitadas e iluminadas, trazendo um misto de alegria e aconchego aos transeuntes. Gray não sabia dizer se ela era sempre tão bem decorada ou se isso era apenas uma artimanha para atrair turistas nessa época dos Grandes Jogos. Bom, de uma forma ou de outra, o plano tinha dado certo.

Por onde passou, havia muitos bares abertos, pessoas bebendo e rindo em demasia, festejando por um motivo que ele, até então, desconhecia. Ah, se aquela gente soubesse o que estava acontecendo ali, se soubessem o que realmente havia por trás daqueles jogos... Mas, será que fariam alguma coisa? Provavelmente não. O mago de gelo suspirou. O ser humano era uma criatura muito hipócrita.

Continuou andando, até sair um pouco daquela parte urbanizada, e deparar-se com o início da subida de uma colina. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso e se pôs a subir, pensando que finalmente poderia ficar a sós consigo mesmo. Aquele era o lugar que ele havia descoberto há alguns dias, mais precisamente na mesma noite em que Erza tinha lhe dito para que fizesse as coisas claras com uma certa maga d'água. Parara ali para pensar, fazendo o mesmo nas noites que se seguiram.

* * *

_Andei por uma terra desabitada__  
__Eu conhecia o caminho como a palma da minha mão__  
__Eu senti a terra sob meus pés__  
__Sentei ao lado de um rio e isso me fez completo__  
_

* * *

Mas, chegando ao topo da colina, tomou um susto. Sentada à beira da única árvore que existia no local, estava Juvia. Não era possível! Será que mesmo ali ela ainda teimava em segui-lo? Será que havia encontrado aquele lugar numa de suas perseguições? Suspirou pesadamente e resolveu ir até ela.

Parou ao seu lado, pensando que ela moveria o corpo em sua direção e lhe sorriria abertamente, o rosto corando violentamente no processo. Mas ela não o fez. Apenas ficou ali, parada, os olhos fixos num ponto qualquer da cidade que irradiava mais abaixo. Somente quando Gray sentou ao seu lado, é que ela finalmente notou a presença de seu amado. E como esperado, seu rosto tornou-se totalmente rubro.

– G-Gray-sama, o que faz aqui?

Gray arregalou um pouco os olhos. Então ela não estava ali por sua causa?

– Eu que te pergunto isso! – exclamou o mago de gelo.

– B-Bom... Juvia apenas d-descobriu este lugar há alguns dias e... Agora ela costuma vir aqui para pensar. – pausou enquanto seus dedos brincavam nervosamente com a barra de seu vestido. - E você, Gray-sama?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas algo veio à sua cabeça, de repente.

_"Por que você não faz as coisas claras?"_

Sentiu o rosto arder e olhou para o outro lado. Maldita Erza!

– O-o mesmo que você... – gaguejou e depois soltou um pigarreio, como que para limpar a garganta e também espantar os pensamentos que estava tendo.

Juvia proferiu um _"Oh..."_e os dois entraram num silêncio estranho. No início foi desconfortante, mas logo o clima foi ficando mais ameno, o vento, o farfalhar da árvore, a vista panorâmica da cidade iluminada, o céu estrelado, tudo aquilo parecia acolher o jovem casal e fazer as coisas se tornarem mais fáceis.

* * *

_Eu encontrei por acaso uma árvore caída__  
__Senti seus ramos olhando para mim__  
__Este é o lugar que nós costumávamos amar?__  
__Este é o lugar com o qual eu tenho sonhado_

* * *

– É amanhã...

Gray virou o rosto para fitar o da maga d'água ao seu lado, que mantinha os olhos na cidade. Sua face já não estava mais ruborizada e ele pôde sentir a melancolia em sua voz. Sim, seria no outro dia, ambos lutariam lado a lado nos Grandes Jogos, enquanto Natsu ia resgatar Lucy.

Ele olhou para os prédios logo abaixo e suspirou.

– Sim... É amanhã. Agora é _ganhar_ ou _ganhar_.

Juvia assentiu. Ela sabia que não seria fácil, apesar de todas as cartas que a Fairy Tail tinha debaixo da manga. E a guilda precisava usar desses artifícios para recuperar sua honra.

– Temos de ganhar pela guilda, pela Lucy, que está presa, por nós, por tudo. – ele prosseguiu.

_"Pela Lucy"._ A maga de cabelos azuis sentiu um aperto no peito ao escutar o nome da menina ser proferido pela boca de seu amado. Era lógico que ele estava preocupado com Lucy, todos estavam, mesmo Juvia sentia-se apreensiva com aquela situação. Na verdade, ela gostava da maga estelar, apesar de tudo. Sabia que ela era uma boa pessoa e uma amiga valiosa, mas não podia evitar que a tristeza se apossasse de seu peito ao pensar que Gray poderia amar a loira e não ela, que há muito nutria fortes sentimentos pelo mago de gelo.

A jovem soltou o ar pela boca, tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos. Mas, mesmo assim, seu coração estava apertado, por algum motivo que ela não sabia. E naquele momento ela sentiu uma onda de emoção invadir seu corpo, tal como o vento frio da noite fez sua pele se arrepiar. Foi algo estranho, repentino, e Juvia não sabia descrever, mas ao mover seus orbes azuis até o homem ao seu lado, entendeu tudo.

* * *

_Oh, coisa simples, para onde você foi?__  
__Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo em que confiar__  
__Então me fale quando você vai me deixar entrar__  
__Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso de um lugar para começar_

* * *

– Juvia está com medo. – ela proferiu simplesmente, fazendo com que Gray girasse para fitá-la, confuso.

– Medo? – perguntou, enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha. Ela assentiu.

– Juvia não sabe explicar, mas... Tem uma coisa, um sentimento estranho que há uns dias vem fazendo com que ela se sinta assim. – pousou a mão sobre o peito e franziu um pouco a testa. – É como se... É como se algo ruim fosse acontecer.

– Como assim? Nos Grandes Jogos Mágicos?

– Não necessariamente. – ela moveu os olhos azuis para a vista e apertou o punho. – Nesta cidade.

Gray ficou olhando para ela, por algum tempo, sem conseguir dizer nada. Porque, naquele momento, ela pareceu tão indefesa, tão assustada, tão abalada, que ele só tinha vontade de abraçá-la e dizer que iria ficar tudo bem. Mas ele não poderia, não é? Afinal de contas, os dois eram apenas nakamas, companheiros que lutavam juntos por sua guilda.

Mas o coração do mago de gelo batia acelerado, por algum motivo. Vê-la ali, sob a luz do luar, parecendo uma criança com medo de trovões, os olhos azuis fixos num ponto qualquer, as bochechas levemente coradas, os lábios espremidos em apreensão, os cabelos voando com a brisa da noite... Juvia era linda, ele precisava admitir. Então, antes que pudesse controlar os próprios impulsos, sua mão tocou a cabeça da maga d'água e um sorriso brotou em seu rosto, assim como uma coisa quente surgiu em seu peito.

Ela o fitou, surpresa, o rosto corando mais ainda.

– Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. – Gray falou e ela não pôde fazer nada a não ser sorrir de volta. Sim, tudo ficaria bem, contanto que ele estivesse ao lado dela.

Seus olhos ficaram cravados um no outro, ônix versus safira, por minutos a fio. Até que o mago de gelo, se dando conta do que estavam fazendo, retirou sua mão da cabeça de Juvia e moveu o rosto, quebrando aquela mirada.

– Eu acho que... É melhor nós irmos. Sabe, já está ficando tarde e amanhã nós precisaremos acordar cedo... – falou com a voz um pouco arfante. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Juvia apenas assentiu brevemente, um pouco chateada com o fim daquele clima. Gray se levantou e depois ajudou a maga de cabelos azuis a fazer o mesmo, ficando os dois em pé ao lado da árvore. Uma rajada de vento passou pelo local, enquanto eles fitavam pela última vez a paisagem.

– Nee, Gray-sama... – Juvia murmurou e Gray virou o rosto para olha-la.

– Huh...

– Vamos... Vamos fazer uma promessa... – ele franziu o cenho novamente e agora era Juvia quem olhava em sua direção – Que quando isso tudo acabar, nós... Nós nos encontraremos _aqui_, nesta mesma colina.

Havia um certo desespero na voz dela e aquilo fez o rapaz se surpreender. Se fosse em outros tempos ele com certeza diria que não. Se fosse em outros tempos ele não teria nem subido aquela colina. Mas ali, naquele momento, ela já não era mais a Juvia louca e perseguidora de sempre. Naquele momento ela era apenas Juvia, aquela que sentia medo das coisas que estavam por vir, mas que ao mesmo tempo daria a própria vida por seus amigos. Aquela que desejava passar tal momento, tão especial, com ninguém menos que ele. E Gray, apesar de não admitir isso nem para si mesmo, não desejaria outra pessoa para compartilhar aquilo.

* * *

_E se você tiver um minuto, por que nós não vamos__  
__Falar sobre isso num lugar que só nós conhecemos?__  
__**Isso pode ser o fim de tudo**__**  
**__Então, por que nós não vamos__  
__Para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?_

* * *

– Eu prometo. – ele sorriu, e Juvia sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Tê-lo ao seu lado, nem que fosse pelo simples fato de partilhar um momento sobre uma colina de Crocus, já era sua maior felicidade. E com aquele sentimento tão genuíno palpitando em seus peitos, os dois se puseram a andar, voltando à cidade.

~xxx~

A paisagem do lado de fora do veículo passava rapidamente através da janela. Era como se tudo estivesse correndo, como se, até os seres inanimados estivessem com pressa de chegar a algum lugar. A mulher não conseguia despregar seus olhos daquilo. E suas mãos brincavam entre si, nervosas e suadas dentro de suas respectivas luvas. Seu coração parecia impaciente, também.

Então, uma mão grande e áspera pousou sobre as suas, fazendo com que ela parasse de mexê-las. Moveu o rosto até o homem ao seu lado, confusa.

– Gajeel-kun...? – ela murmurou.

– Idiota, para com isso. Vai esfolar os próprios dedos desse jeito. – o Dragon Slayer tirou seus olhos dela e levantou o braço, puxando o colarinho de sua camisa como se aquilo o estivesse enforcando. – Tsc, só você mesmo para me fazer vestir essa coisa, Juvia. Só você.

Ele esperou que a maga d'água fosse retrucar ou então dizer que ele estava muito bonito naquele smoking negro e com os cabelos penteados, mas ela não o fez. Então, fitou-a novamente e percebeu que Juvia tinha voltado a brincar com seus dedos, dessa vez, sem olhar para a paisagem lá fora. Gajeel suspirou.

– Ai, ai. Você não tem jeito, não é? Apenas acalme-se, mulher.

– Como?! – ela perguntou de forma exasperada, olhando para ele, agora.

– Eu sei lá! – Gajeel respondeu e Juvia projetou o lábio inferior para frente, fazendo beicinho – Ei, não me olhe assim! Já te disse que ainda dá tempo de fugir...

– Juvia não vai fugir! Nunca! – a maga d'água bradou com as bochechas coradas. O homem apenas riu.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Estou só brincando.

– Gajeel-kun é tão mal com Juvia... – ela murmurou.

Então o carro parou. A mulher de cabelos azuis olhou para a janela e seu coração deu um salto com o que viu. Estavam parados na subida da colina.

Seus olhos correram desesperadamente até Gajeel que esboçou um sorriso de soslaio e abriu a porta do carro, saindo e indo até o outro lado, para ajudá-la a saltar do veículo também. A porta foi aberta e o Dragon Slayer estendeu-lhe a mão, ao que Juvia pegou e levantou-se com todo o cuidado do mundo para que seu vestido não se sujasse.

Ali, palma com palma, Gajeel não soube se era a sua mão ou a dela que tremia. Soltou uma risada baixa. Estava se sentindo como um pai velho e rabugento.

– Preciso te dizer que ainda dá tempo de fugir? – ele provocou a maga mais uma vez, mas ao invés de receber uma reclamação ou algo parecido, Juvia apenas sorriu-lhe ternamente, os olhos cheios d'água. Havia chegado a hora.

Começaram a andar pela grama verdejante, subindo aquela colina. E, a cada passo que davam o coração da mulher batia mais e mais forte, como se fosse sair de seu peito. Não pôde evitar que algumas lágrimas fossem derramadas ao ver os tantos rostos conhecidos sentados nos bancos ao redor do singelo tapete vermelho, a felicidade estampada em cada feição. E, bem lá na frente, uma Lucy chorava como um bebê, enquanto sorria-lhe abertamente e dizia _"Você está tão linda!"_. Juvia não poderia fazer mais que chorar também. Aquela menina, aquela que ela tanto havia chamado de rival, agora estava feliz por ela. E Juvia desejou toda a felicidade em dobro à Lucy.

Seus olhos correram pelas faces dos presentes, até que se fixaram finalmente no centro. E lá estava o que ela tanto quis ver, durante toda a sua vida.

No altar improvisado, ao lado do padre improvisado – que era Makarov –, estava Gray com um sorriso que parecia não caber em seu rosto. O coração da maga nunca havia batido tão acelerado. Sentiu suas pernas bambearem, sentiu que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento, mas Gajeel apertou sua mão mais forte e ela sorriu a ele em agradecimento.

Quando os dois chegaram perto do mago de gelo, o Dragon Slayer desprendeu sua palma da dela e franziu o cenho ao olhar para Gray.

– Acho bom você cuidar dela, ouviu, _Stripper_?

Gray sorriu.

– Pode deixar.

Gajeel lançou mais um olhar para Juvia, que sussurrou algo como _"Obrigada"_, e sorriu. É, aquela menina solitária e triste, que sempre fazia chover e ficava choramingando pelos cantos, agora tinha lágrimas no rosto, mas de felicidade. Ela havia crescido. E ele não pôde fazer mais do que desejar que ela fosse muito feliz, com todo o seu coração. Afastou-se dela e parou ao lado de Levy, que sorria para ele orgulhosa.

Juvia soltou um suspiro breve e voltou a fitar Gray, a felicidade irradiando em sua face.

– Você está linda. – ele disse com um sorriso e a maga de cabelos azuis ruborizou violentamente. Apesar de tanto tempo, ela ainda se sentia encabulada com aquele tipo de elogio.

– Gray-sama também. – Juvia murmurou, sorrindo. Gray fez o mesmo e então, uma brisa morna tomou conta do lugar, fazendo com que as folhas da única árvore existente ali, farfalhassem. Aquilo era tão nostálgico. – Você cumpriu a sua promessa.

Gray olhou para a cidade de Crocus, mais abaixo e depois voltou a fitá-la, lembrando-se do que eles haviam dito naquela fatídica noite. Mal sabia ele que, anos depois, realmente cumpriria aquela promessa, mas, dessa vez, casando-se com Juvia. Sorriu.

– Nós dois cumprimos.

E ali, naquele lugar que só os dois conheciam, ambos oficializaram sua felicidade. Por mais que o tempo passasse, por mais que eles visitassem muitos outros lugares, aquela colina singela sempre estaria em suas memórias. E agora, já não havia apenas uma única árvore naquele local. Havia também seus corações.

* * *

_**Isso pode ser o fim de tudo**__**  
**__Então, por que nós não vamos__  
__Para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?_

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **É isso! Essa foi mais uma ideia louca que surgiu na minha cabeça depois de ler um capítulo de Fairy Tail KKKKKKKK Na verdade, essa história já estava escrita há séculos, mas só agora eu resolvi postá-la aqui, apesar de não ter achado que tá lá essas coisas. Anyway... Como sempre, na minha cabeça tava tão lindo... chora/  
A parte negritada "Isso poder o fim de tudo" foi o que me deu inspiração pra essa fanfic. Porque, com todas as coisas que vêm acontecendo, com o negócio do dia 07/07 e a possível exterminação dos Dragon Slayers, dá a impressão de que é realmente o fim de tudo, como se eles nunca mais fossem ter um momento como esse, novamente.  
Não resisti e tive que botar friendship GajeelxJuvia, porque eu adoro os dois!  
Gostou? Achou ruim? Por favor, me digam o que acharam! *-*  
Bom, a gente se vê por aí. Até breve :3


End file.
